playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Another Nintendo-themed Warriors game?
In the summer of 2014, the gaming community around the world was blessed with Hyrule Warriors. I spend a fuckton of time in completing all the Adventure Maps, trying out every last characters, just like many people I know. The game performed quite well, surpassing any of Tecmo Koei's expectations and became one, if not the, best-selling Dynasty Warriors game to date (especially for north-american standards of the series). This success opened up the doors to the possiblity of more Nintendo-themed Warriors games. The developers quickly suggested - at that time jokingly, though - a Mario Warriors. What was meant as a joke at first, was eventually taken up by Hisashi Koinuma in a somewhat recent interview with Polygon. He stated according to the magazine: "He sees Mario as a character that would need to branch out from hand-to-hand combat but could focus on his distinctive moves. Speaking hypothetically, Koinuma suggests "Mario could blast enemies off the screen or knock them unconscious" with his moveset. "I suppose the game would be balanced so the kids could enjoy it as their first action game experience, whereas the adults could enjoy the game with friends and families as a group"." Plus, he also expressed his desire of making a Pokémon Warriors game and even talked about with Pokémon producer Junichi Masuda about it. The latter was open for the idea if the game isn't too violent. So, what do you think about that? Now personally, I'd love to see another Warriors crossover. I'm just uncertain if Mario is the best choice for that. Of course, he'd be a cash cow because ... you know, Mario sells. However, giving Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and company weapons kinda feels odd to me so I think Omega-Force, who is known for having developed many games in the Warriors series must think of something different this time. I mean, I can see Mario leading a bunch of Toads in a war against the Koopa Troop's forces happening but it just feels strange to me. Now, about a Pokémon Warriors game, I'm all for it. I can imagine you choosing a different party at the beginning of the game (kinda like you choose a Starter Pokémon at the beginning of every Pokémon game). The different party would have a different story line and you'd take on the forces of an "evil" legendary Pokémon (Darkrai for example). Evolving, using potions, doing several moves etc. Now, I apparently have a bit of a different idea to Mr. Koinuma as he wants to keep the game "familiar" to Pokémon fans and mentioned throwing a Poké Ball in the interview. What I can imagine is that he wants to do a Pokémon Warriors game where you control a trainer who sends his entire team out into battle and this way making it, a Warriors games. But I'd rather have you control the Pokémon themelves and not a trainer who gives commands as usual. Now, why I'm talking about this here is that I don't want to have any of both suggestions just yet. When I think of a "Nintendo-themed Warriors game" I'd rather want to see a Metroid, Kid Icarus or FIre Emblem ''game. Fire Emblem, of course, is the big obvious of the three as it's already a strategy game, just like the Warriors games, and has a lot of characters with weapons and has become sort of popular over the years now, with Awakening being the big hit. But FE isn't the one I want to talk about all that much today. I think Metroid fits the bill, too, because it's obviously more mature and combat-oriented than ''Mario. Plus, we already have two opposing parties in form of the Galactic Federation and the Space Pirates. You could fight on different locations of a planet and use Spaceships to travel from location to location and even messing up the army with Samus's Gunship. As playable characters, I could see Samus, Dark Samus, Ridley, Adam Malkovich, Kanden, Noxus, Spire, Sylux, Trace and Weavel. Samus and Adam would obviously be on the side of the Galactic Federation while the likes of Ridley and Weavel work for the Space Pirates. And for Kid Icarus, I mainly suggest that because 1. we already have opposing parties in the Heavenly Forces of Palutena, the Forces of Nature of Viridi and the Forces of Darkness of Medusa. 2. they have weapons and 3. I just can think of so many characters I wanna play as that I still don't know which one to pick for SSB5 besides Viridi! Now, obviously FE, Metroid and KI aren't as big of names as Mario or Pokémon but I think these three franchises are so much moe fit for a Warriors game. Okay, so why am I discussing this here? I just feel the urge of making a Warriors-crossover-game. Now, I do think that non-Nintendo franchises do have a chance of joining the Warriors series, like Dragon Quest did with Dragon Quest Heroes a week ago (in japan, that is - we, as always, have to wait). So who could fit the series? A God of Warriors? A Ratchet & Warriors? Or a Final Fantasy Heroes? Please, insert your hopes and thoughts in the comment section below. Until next time! Category:Blog posts